Jackety Jack
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Kittie's cousin King Jack comes to Norrisville. Then Morgan develops feelings for the royal. So Morgan gets help from her "closest" friends Kittie and Libbie to cure her feeling problem.
1. A King In Town

_**Since my three week hiatus I've been gettin a lot of kudos to my latest fan song "C'mon Bro" so I've return to make a fresh new FanStory...Jackety Jack with the Nomicon as our "Chris Rock" narrator! Enjoy** _

**ON** **THEIR WAY TO SCHOOL, STRANGE THINGS COME TO RANDY AND HOWARD, THE SCHOOL WAS SURROUNDED BY DELIVERY TRUCKS.**

"What the juice is goin on here?"

"Maybe P-Slimmy got him a new car"

HE DID, BUT IT BROKE AGAIN

(Inside The School)

"Hey Kittie what up!" "Hey Randy, Howard!" "What's with all the delivery trucks"! "Oh I'm organizin' Norrisville High's special event, and Dancing Fish is helping me out." "A special event? What is it? "My cousin and childhood biffer King Jack of Ninchantis is coming to Norrisville!" "King!?" "Cousin!?

**" RANDY AND HOWARD NEVER KNEW THAT KITTIE HAD A COUSIN BUT ILL TELL YOU SOME FACTS. KING JACK IS A THE ROYAL MONARCH OF THE ENCHANTED KINGDOM, NINCHANTIS RULED BY THE ROYAL COUNCIL OF NINJAS IN FACT HIS MOTHER IS ONE OF THEM**.

"Woah, so he come from a long line of royal ninjas?"

"Yeah Randy, I'm even The Princess of Ninchantis".

"Is Cunningham a royal ninja?"

"We'll...Yes but he's not ready for his royal title yet".

**TRANSLATION: YOUR NOT READY TO RULE FOOL**

"Kittie, Kittie Juggo can't preform for Jack's arrival"!

"Ugh Libby don't tell me you fed him expired gravy fries you found at the caf"!

** YES**

"No"

**YES!**

"Alright I'll call a sub."

** AND BY CALL, SHE MEANT THIS KIND OF CALL**

*Screaming with sharp teeth shown*

"LARRY!"

(A Robo bashes through the back door to Kittie)

"Yes your highness"!

"Follow Miss Libbie and she'll tell you what to do".

"So your cousin must be very important Kittie".

"Why of course Howard he's been with me since I was in diapers".

**THAT MEANS JACK WAS WITH HER SINCE SHE WAS 6**

"My Princess, My Princess! Jack's limousine is here"!

"Jack! Thanks for the update Julian (gives him 20 bucks) here go buy yourself a pet bat.

**INSTEAD OF A PET BAT, HE COULDVE JUST SPEND IT ON A GIRL**

"Yes Your Highness!"

"Kittie? What the juice is goin on here?"

"Oh hey Morgan I'm gettin the whole school ready for my cousin Jack's arrival".

"A cousin? You never told me you have a..."

**THAT LOOK ONLY MEANT ONE THING**

(Jack comes in and everybody cheers) (Waltz of the Flowers plays in the background)

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT...THROUGH MORGAN'S PERSPECTIVE **

To be continued


	2. A Change of Pace

AND FROM THAT MOMENT MORGAN FELT LIKE A WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON, WHICH SCARED HER FRIENDS

"Uh Morgan, you ok"?

"Kittie...is that your cousin?"

"We'll yeah, your lookin at him like he stole somethin' ".

OH HE STOLE SOMETHIN' ALRIGHT...HER HEART

"Kittie has it occured to you that Morgan is in love".

"That's redonkulous Libby, Morgan can't be in love...right".

"Libby, Kittie Perhaps I should explain this through song"

The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

Is that Jack, he's so ca-ute

Should I speak, give it a hoot

I've never been this happy in my life

He's talkin' to Randy, he's so nice

If he's for sale, what's the price

He's the guy I never knew before

You have to introduce me

I am a wee bit "smug"

Maybe he will give me a warm hug!

He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

He's the first that got to me

He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

I guess it's meant to be

Don't know I'm bashful or shaky

But I'll think he'll be the one

The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

I bet this might be fun

Kittie: I never seen you this happy Morgan.

Morgan: I know, this is new to me to.

I need a new outfit, shoes and hair

But all the guys will stop and stare

The picture of ultra-fabulousness

I never knew this guy so bruce

He'll just go like What The Juice?

Your so lucky he's your cousin

He's a Sophmore like me

Which is totally incept

Why can he just notice me yet

He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

He's different from all guys

He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

To me this is a surprise

I know that love is crazy

I know it is insane

The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

We are both the same

Jack's Part

This school is huge

So honkin bright

Norrisville is so honkin tight!

New bros, new life

Bring on the Bruce!

I have a lot to learn What The Juice!

Jack: I'm gonna like it here

Morgan: He's gonna like it here!

Jack: A fresh Ninja year

Morgan: His fresh new year

Jack: I'm King Jack so everybody...CHEER!

Morgan: CHEER!

Morgan: He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart

Jack: So awesome, So honkin great

Morgan: I'm never this happy

Jack: This is the best time of my life

Morgan: I'm always this so indifferent

Jack: Score!

Morgan: A chance to change my ways

Jack: Awesome, So cool, So very sweet

Morgan: I know this is beneath me, but I have to give a try

He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart!

He's The Boy Who Broke In My Heart!

I will change TODAY!

"Wow who knew Morgan can sing, even better than me".

"I'm guessing Morgan is turning in a new leaf".

"Libby why are you talking about leaves when Morgan is crushing on my cousin".

WHILE MORGAN IS CHANGING MOTIVES, RANDY SHOWS JACK AROUND

"So Jack your liking NHS".

"Like it? Is the absolute cheese, I have a feelin I'm gonna like it here".

"That's great Jack, but if I can recall correctly Kittie told Cunningham and I that you are also a ninja.

"Yup! Dispite being high ruler of an enchanted world ruled by ninjas it can be pretty bruce, like my motto says "I'm no heir a King, I just take too many breaks".

THAT DIDNT MAKE ANY SENSE

"That motto didn't make any sence".

"Yeah I know I just made it up".

To be continued


	3. A Change of Guidence

**At the girls bathroom, Kittie and Libby try to knock some sense into Morgan **

"Morgan this is so unlike you, how can you be in love with Jack."?

"I just don't know usually I ignore some hot guys but Jack is different from all of them".

"I think I know the perfect thing to get Jack out of Morgan's mind.

"Kittie, if your going to banish him from Norrisville, think of something else".

**AND THATS A SUGGESTION TKO**

"We'll why not you kickem to the kerb, that always works in movies".

**FOR ONCE IN 14 YEARS KITTIE HAD A GOOD IDEA**

"Girl, you just had a good plan".

"I did?

(Then one of McFists robots crushed one of the stalls)

"We'll my dad is at it again...better pj up".

"THEIR OFF"!

(3 heroes smokebomb outside)

"Dude! your suit is just like mine...but in yellow! "

(Gasps with delight) THINGS CANT GET ANY BRUCER!

"Oh it can.. KITTIE ATTACK!"

"(Jaguar roar) NINJA POUNCE"!

(Kunoichi grabs a giant tree and constantly smashes the giant robot with said tree)

"I now pronounce you...broken"

(Male ninjas clap for Kunoichi) "That was awesome Kittie"!

"Thanx that hammerin' took a lot out of me...FAN ME!"

(Randy and Jack blow on Kittie's face and use the tip of their scarfs as fans)

"Hey Kittie! Morgan's out of it!

"If you ex-squeeze Ebony and Ivory my homegirls are callin'"

"Y 'know any Ninja skills?!

"You bet I do Ran-Ran c'mon ill show you how to do a shin kick".

"Awesome"!

"(Jack gives Randy a piggy back ride) FOLLOW THE CHICKEN, FOLLOW THE CHICKEN, FOLLOW THE CHICKEN."!

to be continued


	4. The Chance

"Alright what happened".

"We just need approval on Morgan's outfit"

"OOOh you look ca-ute girl, now listen up Morgan Jack is my dear cousin and I don't want him all heartbrokeny when this is is first day in town.

**HEARTBROKENY? THATS NOT A WORD**

[Morgan and Libby at the same time] Heartbrokeny?

"What it's not a word"?

"No"

[[An Hour Later]]

[Kunoichi and Libby sitting on top of the school] C'mon Morgan Kickem to the kerb!

[Ninja and Howard smokebomb in] Kittie you should've seen what Jack he did!"

"Yeah he did a... Kittie what the juice are you doing"?

"Can't you see I'm busy"?

"What eastrophing,?

[Howard and Ninja snickering]

"Ha! Ninja got jokes, we'll see who gets some when I push you off the building."

**LET ALONE THAT, HE'll STILL GET THE LAST LAUGH**

"Someone is crabby today".

"I'm not crabby I'm helpin' out Morgan with her CRUSH problem.

"[sarcastic tone] crush problem"?

"Don't believe us look over yander"

...

**!Cliffhanger! That's it Jackety Jack is finished... So stay tuned for my new fanstory "School Wrecker featuring The Sorceress Sister...The Temptress!**


End file.
